


Русалки

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [26]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Преканон (задолго до ЖЧ и Тора). Локи практикуется в превращениях и не всё идёт гладко.Примечание: В комиксах Локи как-то сказал, что может превратиться во всё, что будет им. Может, иначе Локи не сможет превратиться обратно, потому что забудет, кто он?





	Русалки

Поначалу Тони принял это за гидрокостюм. Довольно экзотичный, прозрачный сверху, что позволяло любоваться гладкой, почти нетронутой загаром кожей. Чуть ниже рёбер начинался узор, сливающийся к паху крупными ромбовидными чешуйками, изумрудный цвет которых мягко играл отблесками воды, создавая таинственное мерцание.

«Хочу такой же! — сразу решил Тони. — Только красный».

Он направил доску в сторону незнакомца, намереваясь расспросить его, где можно купить нечто подобное. Но чем ближе подплывал, тем больше ему становилось как-то не по себе. Тони к такому не привык, но сейчас у него буквально язык прилипал к нёбу.

Волны с шумом разбивались о риф, прикрывающий бухточку со стороны океана, здесь же вода лишь слегка волновалась, позволяя рассмотреть каждую песчинку на дне. И то, что Тони принял за тень от доски, вовсе не было ею. Парень не сидел на ней, он просто стоял в воде, вот только ноги не касались дна. Вместо них в воде чуть пошевеливался, легко удерживая торс в горизонтальном положении, шикарный длинный хвост, покрытый всё теми же изумрудными чешуйками.

Тони обплыл незнакомца кругом, сел на доску и посмотрел на собственные ноги. Нет, никакой оптической иллюзии. Его ноги выглядели совершенно обыкновенными ногами.

— Э… Привет! — взмахнув рукой, сказал Тони.

Русал сделал вид, что не заметил. Или он не понимал человеческого языка. Тони не мог сообразить, как завязать беседу, ведь неудобно же спрашивать незнакомого чело… незнакомое существо, где оно разжилось таким шикарным хвостом. А высказывать вслух своё желание разжиться таким же — у Тони просто дух захватывало от мысли, какую скорость можно развить! — вообще было опасно. Бойтесь своих желаний! Прежде чем становиться нечеловеком, следовало выяснить, есть ли обратная дорога и какова цена.

— Меня Тони зовут, а тебя? — ухватился за привычную формальность он.

Почему-то немудрёный этот вопрос заставил русала всерьёз задуматься, а затем глянуть на Тони с явной растерянностью. Ух! В таких глазах и впрямь утонуть недолго! Переливчатый сине-зелёный оттенок завораживал.

— Ариель? — предложил Тони, но тут же сам мотнул головой. — Нет, нужно же мужское имя. Чёрт, понятия не имею, как могут звать русалку…

— Не уверен, что я… русалка, — внезапно подал голос незнакомец.

— Но имя у тебя есть?

— Имя? Да, у меня есть имя. Мне нужно его вспомнить.

— Так ты заколдованный?! — обрадовался Тони. — Поверь авторитетному специалисту, подобные заклятия снимаются давно известным человечеству методом, описанным во множестве… эээ… учебных пособий.

Тони сам не знал, с чего вдруг его понесло в эту степь, будь это девушка-русалка, ещё понятно, но тут? Кажется, Тони просто искал повод облапать это невероятное существо, и ради этого даже готов был на небольшие жертвы. Впрочем, если закрыть глаза, особой разницы не ощущалось. Узкие солёные от воды губы, умелый язык, явно не впервые участвующий в подобном, упругие мышцы под гладкой прохладной кожей, чуть шершавая чешуя.

— А ты точно специалист? — с сомнением спросил парень, разорвав поцелуй.

— О, можешь поверить, уж в чём в чём, а в этом… — пробормотал Тони, переводя дыхание.

— Тогда почему не сработало?

Брови гневно сошлись у переносицы, а хвост раздражённо плеснул по воде, так что Тони едва удержал равновесие на доске.

— Эй, полегче, Ихтиандр! Кстати, а жабры у тебя есть? Ладно, ладно, — торопливо добавил он примирительным тоном. — Давай подумаем, как вернуть тебе человеческий облик.

— Я должен вспомнить, кто я, — мрачно сказал парень. — Не Ихтиандр, прежде чем ты спросишь.

— Может, ты модель? — предположил Тони. Иссиня-чёрные волосы до плеч, развитая, но не перекачанная мускулатура, хорошее сложение, выразительное лицо. Журналы с мальчиками-моделями Тони не смотрел, но лицо вдруг показалось чем-то знакомым. Не во сне же он его видел. Может, по телевизору? — Или актёр? Политик? Культурный деятель? Ну не знаю, известный учёный? Певец? Ведущий ток-шоу? Боги, да я до следующего года буду перечислять все…

— Бог! — внезапно оживился парень, словно услышав наконец что-то знакомое. Хвост заходил ритмичнее, подняв небольшую волну и заставив Тони вцепиться в доску.

И хорошо, что вцепился, а то наверняка плюхнулся бы в воду от такой новости.

— Нет, серьёзно?! Бог?

— Да, — уверенно кивнул парень. — Я — бог. Я…

— Окей, — кивнул Тони. — Но богов вообще-то тоже до… Много, в общем. Что ты делаешь?

— В смысле?

— Ну, что ты делаешь как бог? Молнии мечешь, урожай помогаешь растить, провожаешь в царство мёртвых, топишь корабли и насылаешь тайфуны, развязываешь войны или просто пьёшь вино и обманом соблазняешь чужих жён…

На последних его словах парень вдруг вскинулся, его глаза сверкнули торжеством, то, что Тони поначалу принял за молнию гидрокостюма, с треском распрямилось, оказавшись спинным плавником. Выметнувшись из воды в грандиозном прыжке, которому позавидовал бы и дельфин, русал в последний раз сверкнул на солнце чешуёй и гладко, без брызг вонзился в воду.

— И даже спасибо не скажут… — проворчал Тони и лениво погрёб к берегу.

«Ты останешься жив, глупый смертный, это куда больше, чем простое «спасибо»!»

Скрытый завесой невидимости Локи грустно усмехнулся. Его ещё слегка трясло от пережитого страха. Ведь если бы не этот любопытный смертный, кто знает, чем закончилось бы это приключение.


End file.
